The present invention relates to a trim strip assembly and in particular to trim strip assemblies used in connection with door handles such as for use with large appliances like refrigerators.
Trim strip assemblies commonly use a rigid member fastened to a substrate body such as the door of a refrigerator and that rigid member then is covered by a decorative trim strip which is secured to the rigid member in a suitable manner. After the trim strip has been secured to the rigid member, the end of the rigid member and trim strip are covered with an end cap which can be readily snapped into place and retained securely in place in a manner such that there are no visible means for securing the trim strip assembly to the substrate body. In such assemblies should it be necessary to remove the trim strip assembly from the substrate body, such as to replace the handle, it is desirable that the end cap be easily removable yet during its installation be firmly secured to the trim strip and rigid member so as not to be loose or easily displaced during normal usage of the refrigerator. Heretofore many such end caps were composed of multiple components that had to be subassembled and then the end cap secured to the rigid member and trim strip. Usually these end caps included some form of spring that would exert sufficient force to grip and hold the end cap in place.
By this invention there is provided a trim strip assembly that includes an end cap that is integrally molded in one piece and functions to be easily and correctly assembled with the rigid member and trim strip to provide a rigid trim strip assembly yet the end cap may be easily removed for removing the trip strip assembly from the substrate body if need be.